Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Umaima completes in her favorite game, she earns $520$ points. Umaima already has $450$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $2160$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Umaima needs to complete to reach her goal?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Umaima will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Umaima wants to have at least $2160$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 2160$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 2160$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 520 + 450 \geq 2160$ $ x \cdot 520 \geq 2160 - 450 $ $ x \cdot 520 \geq 1710 $ $x \geq \dfrac{1710}{520} \approx 3.29$ Since Umaima won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $3.29$ up to $4$ Umaima must complete at least 4 levels.